Of Robots and Forest Fires
by DarkAngel555
Summary: A story based on a random line in chapter eight of A New Evil. It explains the forest fire that Igneous apparently caused. Just read and review! :D


_DA: Sorry about my absence. I know I said that I would try to be consistent with my updates... That just didn't happen. I tried, I really did. Okay, now this one-shot requires a little explanation. You guys remember chapter eight of __**A New Evil**__, right? Well, there was this one random line that spoke of a fire in a forest near Arachna. This short story is a deleted scene (even though I wrote it a few days ago while chapter eight was nearly months ago) that explains the back story about that. This story is solely for humor and nothing more._

_Disclaimer: Don't own, never freaking will. LEAVE ME ALONE!_

_DA: If you haven't already, then new readers might want to read my __other Spider Riders story: __**A New Evil. **__Or this whole story won't make any sense. __Enjoy__!_

_

* * *

_

**Of Robots and Forest Fires**

As most of the riders, with the exception of Aqune, Igneous, and Magma, were unable to fight, Hunter had appointed Igneous as the temporary leader. Magma was not pleased as Igneous had a tendency to let any power he was given to inflate his already large ego. **(1)** During one rather uneventful day, the egotistical leader had actually ordered Magma to get him a drink. Once again, Magma was not happy. In fact, he was a few seconds from smashing Igneous' head in with his club. Only Aqune's quick thinking, and reflexes, had stopped him.

That day then went from uneventful to exciting within an hour or so. Igneous had received a few reports that a small group of Rods were using a nearby forest as their base. "A call to action," Igneous cried, jumping out of his chair. "Calling all Spider Riders! We have a job to do!" He ran out of the room with Aqune and Magma following slowly behind him, each with an eyebrow raised.

They called their spiders once they were safely away from the city's walls, Igneous enthusiastically taking the lead. "He's enjoying this a little too much," Magma muttered to Aqune who cracked a smile in return. Igneous stopped them once they entered the forest, ordering the transformation into battle armor. At this point, Magma was very close to strangling the man within an inch of his life. He still complied though, not wanting to risk getting caught without armor.

They moved further into the forest, pausing to listen to every rustle in the bushes and every crack that echoed through the trees. Igneous had finally stepped slightly down off his pedestal. He was a warrior and sometimes that meant he had to forget rank.

Suddenly something metallic jumped out at them, scaring Igneous half to death. He fell back onto Flame and Magma snickered at the fool Igneous was making of himself. A group of maybe ten Rods stood in front of the trio, metal armor glinting in the scanty sunlight. "All right, Spider Riders!" Igneous called, standing up and gathering any dignity he had left. "Attack!" The group didn't need to be told twice. They jumped into battle, their weapons raised.

Magma demolished nearly three robots in one blow, the force causing oil to spray across the grass and trees. Aqune had already dismembered one and was working on the second. Igneous, still feeling high and mighty, took it upon himself to challenge he remaining five on his own. Aqune moved to help him but Magma stopped her, partially because he knew Igneous would not want her to help, and partially because he wanted to see how this ended, if Igneous got was coming to him or not. "He chose his battle," he told her, smirking at the battle. "Now let's see if he's leaderly enough to see it through." Aqune just watched the battle, worried for Igneous. **(2)**

The commander only managed to destroy one when another jumped him from behind. Growling, he hit that one with the butt of his lance and turned. His face went from proud to shocked as he saw four Rods coming at him at once. Remembering the oil on the ground, Igneous smiled grimly, watching the metal monsters approach.

When the last of the enemy had stepped onto the black stain, Igneous lifted his weapon up, its crystal glowing. Aqune, realizing what he was doing, yelled, "Igneous! Don't !" She was a second too late.

"Firebolt!" Igneous yelled, a line of hot flames striking the black ground, igniting it immediately. The Rods were destroyed the second the fire started. The attack had adverse effects as well. Right before the trio's eyes, the fire grew, destroying the forest as it arched upwards. Igneous watched, wide-eyed.

"Well, _leader_," Magma mocked, riding up next to him. "Any plans?" Igneous gave no response. "Well, Aqune, it looks like it's up to you." He smiled at her, turning. She nodded at him and closed her eyes. She solved the matter rather quickly, calling upon the Oracle's power to create a heavy rainstorm that put out the forest fire within moments. Magma analyzed the damage and snorted at the blackened trees. "Hunter's going to be so pissed," he said, stealing a glance at Igneous.

The blue haired man paled, his hazel eyes widening further. "Great Oracle, he's going to kill me," he squeaked, imagining the possibilities. **(3)**

**SRSRSRSRSR**

"IGNEOUS!" Hunter yelled, his voice reaching citizens shopping in the city. "I'M GOING TO SKIN YOU AND THROW YOU TO THE SPIDERS!" Igneous hid in his room for the rest of the day.

* * *

_DA: That ending always makes me laugh. Not much to say now. There may or may not be more deleted scenes, it all depends on my mood. ;D_

_**(1) **__YAYAYAY! Magma actually has a character! He usually does nothing!_

_**(2)**__ THIS IS NOT A IGNEOUS/AQUNE HINT! I REPEAT, NOT AN IGNEOUS/AQUNE HINT!_

_**(3) **__Just imagine Igneous squeaking. Thinking of it just makes me laugh. =D_

_DA: Well, that's just about it for today. Please review this and maybe I can think of more and make a little one-shot series. _

_May your hearts stay strong,_

_DarkAngel555_


End file.
